Family
by Lady Marianne
Summary: Rose has been forced to return to her family and marry Cal. She thinks she's all alone, but she doesn't know that there's someone out there tring to help her. And someone inside her house too... Don't expect to understand the tittle until you finish readi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Outside the DeWitt-Bukater's house

"So… Did you understand the plan?" a man said

"Yeah, I did. But... But I didn't understand why we are doing this"

"I already told you. A thousand times. And besides, it doesn't matter why. The important thing is that we do it. Remember, you can't be recognize, not even by Rose. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it is. And you are lying. You never told me the exact reason. All you did was to mention a girl who is getting married and all don't know what else. But why are you doing all this? That's what I want to know".

"I'll tell you one of this days, but for now you need to focus on what I told you. Remember, by sure that when they leave to Philadelphia they take you with them. And also that an invitation is send to me… John Doyle. Don't forget: John Doyle."

"Do I look like an idiot? Seriously. You told me a thousand times that your new name is that, but I still don't understand the reason. Didn't you like your other name?"

"Kelly, is not that! Please, you have to help me. I'll pay you back, I swear. Anything you want you'll have it, but just help me with this. I can't get into the house, and you are the only one I know who is such a great actress to pretend to be a maid without being recognize."

The girl looked at her brother. He really looked desperate, which was very strange in him. He decided to help him.

"Okay. I will help you. But you better have a great excuse for this. I'll write you a letter telling you when the ceremony is and all that. Anything else?"

"Oh, Kell, that's great. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. That's what big sisters are for." She smiled and added "Well, I should be going now. They told me to be there by noon. I don't want to be late for my first day. Take care while I'm not there."

"I always do. Good luck Kelly!"

Kelly watched him leave. He had changed so much since the last time she had seen him, almost 7 years ago. Why was he doing all that for a girl? She tried to understand, but she couldn't. She looked at her watch and entered the house.

Inside the Dewitt-Bukater's house

"Can you believe this guy? Three times! we had to send the invitations three times! I won't recommend him to one of my friends." Ruth shut up, waiting for her daughter to say something.

But Rose was beyond that conversation. In her mind she was still on the Titanic, with Jack. Jack. How long had it been? 6 months, already? It seamed like more. Although they had known for 3 days she had loved him with all her heart, and now he was dead… It still killed her to think that he had had to stay in that freezing water while she was safe on a boat.

But now she was paying him back. She had reached to the Carpathia, but Cal had found her. So now she was being force to marry someone she hated. Sometimes she thought that it would have been better to stay with Jack. But it was too late.

Something in her mind sense a silence so she nodded her head. Her mother apparently bought it, because she kept talking about the wedding dress. Rose couldn't help to smile when she realized how desperate her mother was to forget about those few days when returning from Europe.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a young girl entered the room.

"Excuse me… Mrs Dewitt-Bukater? Hi, I'm Kelly, your new maid. The buckler told me you were here, so I came to introduce myself."

"Right, the new maid. But why did you came here? Go to the kitchen, Mary will show you what to do."

Kelly smiled at Rose and left the room while Ruth muttered something about girls who believed they were more important of how they really were. But Rose wasn't listening, and this time she wasn't on the ship of her dreams.

When she had seen the girl smiling, she had seen beyond her smile. She couldn't tell what it was, but something in her eyes seamed to say 'don't worry.' Plass, she looked very similar to someone Rose had known, but couldn't quite place her anywhere.

"I'm just kidding myself" Rose thought. "There's no one out there wanting to save me. The only one who did care is in the bottom of the see."

How wrong she was…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Kelly! There's a letter for you!" shouted Mary.

It had been two weeks since Kelly had moved to the Dewitt-Bukater's house and she hated it already. Well… The house was nice and Rose seemed like a very nice girl, but it was Ruth who she couldn't bare. Ruth and Cal. They went as if they owned the world and everyone in it.

"Who is that from?" Mary asked curiously

"My brother"

"Your brother? I didn't even know you had one. Is he older than you?"

"No, he's too years younger. I haven't seen him for almost 7 years, when I left our hometown. I then heard he went to Europe, you know… when our parents died. But that was it. Now he returned, or it seems so."

"So, he showed up all of the sudden?"

"What? I know you, Mary. What did you mean by that?"

"Isn't it strange? You know… he showing up out of nowhere. Perhaps he just want to get something from you…"

"Like money? No, that's not what he needs. He earns more money than I ever did… No, he wants something else."

Mary wanted to ask 'what', but she controlled herself. She had known Kelly since she had arrived to New York, and it was her who got her that job as a maid. It was strange, though, because during the past few years Kelly had had several jobs and as a result of that she had quite a savings account.

But still, she had asked her friend to her job at the same house as her. It had been quite easy, because their last maid, the one who traveled with them, had died when returning from Europe. Non of the other girls knew how, but the truth was that Ruth was willing to hire someone to take care of her daughter and other things.

"Now… C'mon, we have to take 'the girls' their breakfast. You know how Ruth gets if the coffee is cold" Kelly said, so each of them took a tray and went upstairs.

Rose was steering trough a window, as she always did, her mind somewhere else. She almost didn't hear the new maid entering to the room with her breakfast. Everyday it was the same: Kelly left the tray for a couple of hours so that Rose would eat. But Rose didn't eat. It was the only way she could think to caught her mother's attention. Unfortunately, Ruth didn't cared. The girl had heard her talking to Mary once about her eating problem.

"Leave her alone" Ruth had said. "It's probably for the best. That way she'll fit into her wedding dress. I think she gained some weight in Europe."

Rose wanted to punched her in the face. She wanted to hurt her the same way she was being hurt. But she was weak. When Jack was with her she had felt capable of doing anything, but now that he was dead everything had changed. Everything.

Realizing that Kelly was in the room, Rose forced herself to take a deeper look at the girl who was taking care of her. At least it was something different to do.

She was a tall young girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She looked like someone… but who? The hole face something strange, something Rose was not use to see in people around her faces. After a couple of seconds she understood it: Kelly was friendly. Immediately she knew that if she needed to talk, that girl would listen to her.

"How old are you?" she asked. She had to make sure the girl was really polite and that she wasn't imagining things.

Kelly at first didn't know what to say. For two weeks she hadn't heard a word coming out of Rose's mouth and now… she was starting a conversation.

"Twenty two, miss." She answer.

"Twenty two" Rose repeated. "That's 5 more than me." She seemed to be ready to leave again, so the other walked to the door, but the red-haired spoke again.

"And you are not married, are you?"

"No, miss. I'm not married yet."

"I see. Can I ask you a question? Please, don't take this the wrong way, but… Are you happy? I know it's not a regular question, but please be honest with me."

For a couple of seconds she thought of what she was going to say:

"Happy? I can't complain. But happy? It's a very strong word. I mean… We are all different, you know, and perhaps each of us is happy in a different way, miss."

"But for you… Not only married people can be happy. And marriage doesn't mean that you'll be happy for ever. Is that right?"

Kelly nodded. She still didn't understand where the other one wanted to get.

"What's your name, again?"

"Kelly, miss. Kelly D… Doyle."

"Well, Kelly, thank you. Thank you very much."

The maid took that as a signal to leave the room, so she did so.

"That's one insane girl." she thought as she went to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

"Meet me at the park at 3 o'clock" the letter said, so Kelly did was she was told.

When she arrived, her brother was already there, waiting for her.

"And… How is she? Is she alright?"

"Hey! I've missed you too!" his sister replied, sarcastically.

"C'mon, Kell! Please, tell me she is fine. It's all I ask."

The girl looked at him. She was right, he had really changed. He used to be so sure about life, so independent… And now, there he was, in pain for a girl. Because he was really suffering, Kelly could tell. Many times she had asked him what was so important about Rose, and she had always received the same respond: 'I'll tell you one of this days'.

She was about to answer that first she wanted to know all about this girl Rose, but one look into her brother's blue eyes was enough to change her mind.

"She's fine. Well… I mean, she is as fine as one could be having that horrible woman around."

"You mean Ruth? She is hard to handle, isn't she?"

"Hard to handle? She is a bitch!"

"You are right. But Rose… She is fine, isn't she?"

Kelly doubted.

"What's wrong, Kell?" her brother asked, noticing her expression.

"Well… she is not dying. But… If you must know, she seems kind of lost. All the time. Even when her mother is talking to her (though I can't blame her for that). And what's worst is that no one cares! I can't believe it but it's true. Her mother talks only about the wedding while the bride is somewhere beyond all of us."

"And what about Cal? Does he know about Rose?"

"Cal's attitude is much worst than Ruth, for me at least. He is aware of the situation but he seems to enjoy it. I mean… The other day, for instance. I was serving dinner and he and Ruth were talking about the wedding. Suddenly, the word 'kids' appears out of nowhere. Cal said that he wanted a boy and he wanted to name him after someone he had known. Jack, was this man. Then, he began to laugh and says 'Oh, no! It's an awful name. Isn't it, sweetpea?' I don't know what's that suppose to mean, but I can tell that Rose did, because her face went red and her eyes became full of tears."

"I can't believe he actually did that! He's even worst than I thought! Kelly, you will understand it soon, I promise. Now… What about that invitation?"

"Sorry, I couldn't get you in, yet. I will, I swear. The wedding is in two weeks, in Philadelphia."

"You are just wonderful! What would I do without you? Kelly, thanks a lot. I owe you big!"

"And you'll pay me back…" she added, only half serious.

"Well, I should be going now. I have work to do. They want me to have I don't know how many drawings for next week. I'm getting really tired of doing this. I wish I could change places with you…"

"That should be interesting, you with a dress. It's something worth paying."

"Funny. Really funny. Take care. And don't…"

"Don't be recognize. I know! I should be the one giving advices, you know? I'm the big sister, aren't I?"

Brother and sister laughed and kissed good-bye. She watched him as he left and wondered how someone like him could ended up involving with a girl like Rose. She would have killed to know his secret, but she couldn't betrayed him. He had promised that he'd tell her about it one day or another and she trusted him.

She heard the clock of the church and realized that she had to return to the Dewitt-Bukater's before tea time or Ruth would get really upset.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose was standing in her father's study. Now it was Cal's, but he was out with her mother, so Rose took the opportunity and went there. She always did, when given a chance. But as time went by Cal spent even more time in the house and it was getting harder to avoid him.

The thing she loved the most about that room, apart from the fact that it belonged to her father, were the paintings. He had been quite an expert and used to buy all the paintings that he could. But then, when he and the money were gone, her mother sold many of them, in order to get cash to keep the appearances. The only ones left were the ones in his study, his favorites.

Fortunately, they had traveled to Europe and arranged Rose's marriage with the young bachelor Caledon Hockley before Ruth had to sell anything in that room. That was another reason for Rose to marry: she didn't want to let go the only things left from him.

Her eyes focused in the newest drawing. It wasn't even hung yet, and it wouldn't be. Rose had decided to take it to Philadelphia. It was a very good painting, but what she loved the most was that buying it had been the only battle she had won since coming back from Europe.

She had been walking with Cal one afternoon, when she passed an art gallery. She still didn't know how, but she managed to convince him to look around. Many paintings of many new artist were showed, but when she saw that particular one, she had fallen in love with it. And Cal must have found it nice too, because he didn't argue too much when she told him that she wanted it.

The artist name was John Doyle. She didn't got it at once, but once she reached her home she realized that they were the same initials of Jack. Jack Dawson. In fact, one of the bottom corners of the painting had a JD written as a signature.

Perhaps it was that what caught her eye in a first place. Maybe deep inside she noticed the initials and bought it as a remembrance of the man she had loved so much.

She was so into the painting that she didn't hear Kelly entering the room. The maid saw her staring at the picture and thought it was her opportunity to obey her brother's will.

"You like the artist?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I do. It's a great piece of art."

"He'd be pleased to know that someone like you thinks that about his job." She turned around, but was stopped by Rose's voice.

"Haw d' you know? I asked the owner of the gallery where I could find him, but he had no idea. What makes you say that you'll know what he'd think?" it sounded a bit cold, but Kelly could tell that she wasn't being rude, she was just interested about something.

"I know it, miss, because that guy, John Doyle, is my brother."

A couple of minutes before, Rose had been wondering about this JD. She wanted to know him. His painting had a magic effect on her and she wanted to found out more about it. Now, all of a sudden, this girl says she is his sister.

"Is that really true?"

"Well, I think I know my own brother, don't you?" replied angrily Kelly.

"Yes, you're right. Sorry." She didn't sound angry, but ashamed. She knew she had said something stupid.

"No, I'm sorry, miss. I over reacted"

"Your reaction was perfect. But now… You were saying. John Doyle is your brother? That's great, you know, because I wanted to know him. I think he's a great artist. Do you think you could make him come here?"

"Oh, miss. I'm afraid that's not possible. He's out of town, right now, and he's not coming back for a month or so."

"That's to bad. I was really looking forward meeting him. Where is he?"

"Philadelphia, miss."

"Really? The wedding is in Philadelphia, you know? Perhaps he's able to attend. It would be nice to have someone to talk to."

"I'll write and ask him if he can, but I guess he will be very pleased."

"Thanks. Wait. Here," she added reaching one of the desk's drawers "send this to him. It's an invitation, in case he decides to come."

Kelly smiled and left the room, leaving Rose return to her world. When she was at the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a few lines to her brother:

"_Done it. See you in Philadelphia. You better prepare your excuse well, Mr. Love ya. Kelly. PD. Sorry I can't give you this in person but I have work to do. Ruth is such a bitch!"_

Then she put it inside an envelope with the invitation, wrote the address of her own house (which was now being used by her brother) and told the buckler to send it as soon as possible.

"Let's see what he has prepared." She whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Before no one could tell, the Dewitt-Bukater, Cal, Mary and Kelly moved from to Philadelphia and also too soon the wedding day arrived.

Rose was looking at the mirror. She hated how she looked, like a doll. That wasn't really her, but who cared? No one. She could hear guests arriving and saying hello to her mother, as she was the important one. Rose didn't care very much. She wanted to stay as far as possible of all of them, including Cal. Specially Cal.

She was terrified. She knew that day had to come, for almost 4 years she heard her mother planning it. But all of the sudden, it seemed so soon… To soon. It all had to do with the Titanic. If she hadn't been on it… If she hadn't met Jack… Who was she trying to fool? Meting Jack had been the best thing that ever happened to her. Why did he have to die?

Suddenly, the door was opened and her mother entered.

"Are you ready? It's time. Remember, don't walk too fast through the aisle, is that clear enough? C'mon. Cal's father is waiting for you, they all are."

Rose felt a hot tear coming to her eyes and through her mind several characters passed. She could see Fabrizio DeRossi and Tomy Ryan. Captain Smith, Mr Andrews and some other officers. They were trying to convince her to go back to the Titanic, like she did for the past months. But today she couldn't.

"I have to be strong. I can't let he think he won, I can't. Not today. Today I have to be here." She thought.

"Rose! What's the matter? C'mon. They are waiting…"

"Please, help me" Rose whispered before following her mother downstairs.

Kelly watched the people around her and decided that she didn't like one of them. Men, Cal included, were talking about politics. Women about different types of dresses and where to buy them. Kelly couldn't believe how someone was that stupid.

She tried to see if her brother had arrived, but he was nowhere to be found. Many questions formed in her head. Had he received the letter? Was he really planning to come? Was it all a joke?

Suddenly the music began to play. She didn't know what to do. Should she wait there for him to arrive or should she go to the front entrance? (the wedding was taking place at the Hockley's house, in it's back garden). She decided that it was better for her to wait outside. Besides, she liked Rose and she couldn't see her ruining her life by marrying that guy who she didn't even love.

But before she left, she saw Rose. It was a nice dress that suited her perfectly, but there was something in that image that wasn't good. Rose's face. She didn't seemed as happy as someone getting marry should.

"Poor girl." Kelly whispered

the music began to play and Rose appeared in Nathan Hockley's arm. All the guests commented how beautiful the dress was, something that Ruth was very please to hear, but no one seemed to see the brides look.

She had her eyes on Cal's, who had a smile on his face. But it wasn't a nice smile. She wanted so bad to run away. But where… what would she do? She had no one to turn to. Cal would find her sooner or later and it would make all worst. No… she had to stay.

"Why me?" she asked herself as she walked trough the aisle. "Why me above all? It's not fair, God, it's not."

But not a single tear felt from her eyes. She kept a serious look at Cal, not letting him see beyond it.

Eventually she reached to where he was and he grabbed her arm (more harder than she should have). The priest look at them and said:

"What I lovely couple! May I star?"

Lovely couple? Was this man insane? Who was he looking at? How could some one possible believe that she was happy?

She didn't ask one of this questions out loud. She was so tired… She just wanted to sleep and never wake up. At least in her dreams she was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Dear beloved" the priest began "We are gather here today to join this man and this woman in marriage."

He went on and on. Talked about the importance of marriage and some other stuff Rose didn't understand. She just wanted it to end. She couldn't even bare to stand next to Cal.

"So… We reached to the most important part of the ceremony… Who's the first? How about you, young lady? Yes. Well… Do you, Rose Dewitt-Bukater, take Caledon Hockley as your husband to love and honor, in good and bad, till death trough you apart?"

What to say? It was better to end the suffer… She had to say yes, though it killed her.

"I…" she began, but was cut by the priest.

"Oh… How stupid I am. Sorry, miss. Hold on to that felling for a bit longer, would you. I didn't ask and I should have: does anyone here know a reason for this man and this woman not to be together?"

"I don't think no one here would…" Ruth said, but someone interrupted her.

"Does the groom being a jackass count as a reason?" a man asked.

All Rose could do was to stare at her feet. That voice… Could it really was? No… it was her mind playing tricks on her once again. But the priest had heard him too.

"Excuse, me. We are in the middle of a wedding here, you see?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"What's your name, Mr?"

"My name… What a good question. Well, I think most of the people here know me as John Doyle."

So this was the famous artist, Kelly's brother. What a great way of showing up! Thought Rose.

"So I must assume that's not your real name, is it?"

"No it's not. My real name is Dawson. Jack Dawson. Pleased to meet you, sir."

His voice was happy, as if he was enjoying the confusion. Cal looked angrily at him, and Ruth whispered something that sounded like "But he's supposed to be dead!"

After a couple of seconds, Cal returned to reality and said:

"Well… glad to see that you are fine, but you are not welcome any more. How did you get in, anyway?"

"I believe your wife to be invited me… You can control her forever, you know?"

"Really?" she said, we he watched Rose. "How wonderful. Now, if you excuse us, we have a wedding to end. Father, if you will."

The priest was very confused, but Cal looked angrily at him and he re asked Rose the question while Cal and Jack yelled at each other.

"Dawson, you are in the middle of the aisle. Would you mind leaving? You are not welcome anymore."

"I'm not leaving! Not until she says I do, or, most likely, I don't."

"Miss… We need an answer here" the priest almost begged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"My real name is Dawson. Jack Dawson."

Those words were enough to take Rose back on time. She was still at the wedding, facing at the floor, but in her mind she was on the Titanic. She saw herself hanging from the back of the ship and herd Jack's words.

"_I'm Jack Dawson_" he had said.

"_Rose Dewitt-Bukater."_ She had answered.

"_I'm gonna have you write that down"_ Rose had smiled at him. He was so good looking and seemed so concerned about her.

Then, she moved in time once again. She was again on the back of the ship, and Jack was with her. But it was a very different situation. The Titanic was in a vertical position and she was sinking fast.

"_Take a deep breath and hold it right before we go into the water. The ship will suck us down. Kick for the surface and keep kicking. Don't let go of my hand. We're gonna make it Rose. Trust me."_

"_I trust you"_ she had replied. And she did trust him.

Unfortunately, when they went under water she was unable to follow Jack's orders. Even though she kept kicking for the surface, it was very hard to know which side was it. And, to make things worst, she suddenly didn't feel Jack's hand anymore. She was desperate, but she could finally get her head out. She yelled Jack's name, but he didn't come. Where was he?

She didn't know how it long it was, but she was getting tired or kicking so not to go back down. Fortunately, she spotted a piece of wood and she swam to it. That way she had been able to remain alive until one of the boats returned looking for survivors.

The next morning, on the Carpathia, she had searched every corner for Jack, but he was nowhere to be found. Unluckily, she was found by her mother and was forced to go to the first class.

Jack was dead, and nothing was left for her to do but try to remember him and cry for him. She kept repeating that thought, but eventually she decided that she had an other choice to be with him. So… Only a couple of days after arriving to New York, she lost herself in the few memories she had about the guy who changed her life.

Suddenly, the memory ended and she was back at the Hockley's back yard. Slowly, she started to recognize the voices of the people around her.

"Dawson! Get a hell out of my house. WE don't want you here, don't you see." That was surely Cal.

"Why do you say WE? You are aware of the fact that she is a human being and that she can talk, aren't you?" that was Jack's sweet voice.

"Oh, this is nothing, nothing at all. This man? Who knows who he is… Honey, tell Mr Dawson that he's bothering you." Ruth was near a stroke, or so it seemed. But she was trying to keep the guests calm.

"Miss… Please… we really need you say I do." The priest.

She was still looking at her shoe, but then it hit her. What was she doing? I was Jack, for God's sake! What would he think about her? That she didn't love him? She did love him. From the bottom of her heart. Why was she taking that long for say something as easy as that?

"I love him."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Suddenly, everybody was silent and Rose's words were heard by everybody.

"I love him…"

Cal smiled and look at Jack. The two men had understood that she was talking about the richest.

"Well… So I guess there's nothing left for me to say, is it? Congratulations Cal. Rose… Take good care." The blond turned around and walked through the aisle. Everybody watched him, many different expressions on their faces.

Kelly felt very sorry for him. Didn't he have a plan? And… What a hell was Rose doing? Kelly had thought she hated her fiancée, he thought she was really upset about her marriage. What was going on?

"That's a very wise answer, miss. I think we can take it as a valid one, though we were expecting you said 'I do'… Anyway… Do you, Mr Caledon…"

"Wait!" shouted Rose. Why was Jack going away? She told him she loved him… Didn't he feel the same? Suddenly the priest's words made sense and she realized that everyone had understand she had been talking about Cal. "I love you! Jack, please, don't leave me again! I love you!"

Leave her again? Thought Kelly. Again? What a hell was going on? All the guests seemed to be as lost as she was, because they looked at each other. She searched for her brother, but he was already hugging Rose, who, for the first time in 7 months looked truly happy.

"I'm so sorry… I should have searched harder for you, Jack, I should have. Oh, I'm so sorry you believed I was talking about Cal. I love you… I love you."

"Rose, it's ok, everything is ok. We are together now, aren't we? Nothing and no one will come between us anymore. I wont let you go… No this time."

They seemed to have forgotten about everybody around them. They didn't even heard Ruth shouting.

"Father! Do something! She's possessed, I don't know. She is not being herself anymore.!"

They also ignored the look at Cal's face. He wasn't hurt, but angry. He looked as if Christmas had been canceled. He was loosing, for the first time in his life he had lost something he wanted. He was about to say something but he couldn't think correctly.

"Now… What would you say if we get out of here?" Jack asked.

"Sounds great. I have to get off this dress!" she smiled at him. He was real, he was there, and most importantly, he was alive! She took the hand he was offering her and they began to walk, ignoring Ruth's sobs.

"Aren't you gonna said something?" he whispered as they passed near her.

Rose knew that she wasn't crying because she was loosing her daughter. She was crying to see if Rose would stay if she felt guilty. But she was her mother, she did have to say something.

"Mother, I think we need sometime off. I love Jack and I'm going with him. I'll write to you one of this days and see if you can accept him. If you don't, I'm afraid that we are too different and it's very unlikely we see again. Think about it."

She turned around and she and Jack began to walk once more, thinking that no one would get in their way. Cal was still to shock to talk.

"Jack Christopher Dawson! Where do you think you are going?" yelled a Kelly.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but this was supposed to be a wedding and I'm getting out with the bride. The groom isn't exactly a nice guy, you know? And I would really like to be as far as possible when he returns to reality." Replied her brother sarcastically.

"How funny. But I'm afraid you are not going anywhere before you two tell me what had been going on. You showed up, out of nowhere, and you asked me to help you… Well, Now I want answers."

"Kell, I think we shall be going. Tell her, Rose."

"Actually, I would also love to know what you have been doing. It's been 7 months, you know?"

Jack glanced at Cal and saw he was beginning to control his muscles. Then she looked at the two women and gave up.

"Fine! I have my car parked near here. C'mon, we'll go to my hotel room."

The three of them run towards Jack's car, and then he drove to his hotel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Unbelievable! The last time I saw you, you couldn't even afford to buy yourself some food. Now, look at you: you are staying in one of the more expensive hotels in Philadelphia and you have a car. A car!" said Rose when Jack opened the door of his bedroom.

"Things change, don't you think? Look at you, the first time we met, you were a perfect first class girl, and now… You left your fiancée in the middle of the ceremony."

They smiled and kissed. They had been apart for so long…

"Excuse me, I'm still waiting for some explanations here." Kelly interfered.

"She's right." Rose said getting out Jack's arms. "What have you been doing?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast. How did you two met? I want details."

"You didn't tell her? Fine, I will. Does the word Titanic mean anything to you?" Rose said.

"The boat that sunk? I can't believe you were on it!"

"It was a ship, Kell. And yes, we were on it."

They briefly told her how they had met and how they had fallen in love. They also told her how Rose had risked her life just to stay with Jack.

"You really did that? Now I know why you wanted so bad to find her. If someone did that for me I would owe him for the rest of my days."

"He also risked his life for me. Many times."

When they reached to the part of the ship finally sinking, Rose said:

"Now… This is the part I'm interested in. One moment I was holding your hand, and the next one you were gone. What did you do?"

"Well, the same thing happened to me. I was kicking to reach the surface and suddenly I realized that I wasn't feeling your hand anymore. I shouted your name, but no one came. Then a boat picked me up and took me to the Carpathia. There I kept looking for you, but you weren't there."

"My mother and Cal were faster and they saw me while I was searching for you. I tried to break free, but I was to weak. I couldn't bare to think that you were gone and I was alright."

"When we docked I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Of course I knew Kelly had moved in, but that had been 7 years ago. I didn't know if she had left, or what. The thing is that for I couple of weeks a get back to what I used to do, draw portraits of wealthy people for 10 cents a piece. One of April's last days, a man saw me and saw my paintings. He told me I had I gift and that he could make it grow. I had nothing to loose, so I accepted."

"He was the owner of the art gallery I visited, wasn't he?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. He gave me everything I needed to do my paintings, and I handed him in a couple of them. Then, he showed them in his art gallery and they were a big success. Unfortunately, he began to ask me to paint more and more. That wouldn't have bother me, but I came across a newspaper that made me change my priorities."

"A newspaper? And when do I appear?" Kelly wanted to know.

"Any minute now. Well, I was walking one day, trying to fin something to get my mind off Titanic and all that, when a saw a newspaper dropped in the street. I picked it up to throw it away but something about the headline caught my eye. It said something as: _'After miraculously escaping from a sinking, young business man marries his young fiancée.'_ I don't know why, but I had to read the whole article. Luckily. The first line named this guy, and guess who he was. Cal. I kept reading and soon I found what I was hopping I would: your name."

"So that was when you realized I was alright, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I was so happy, I can't tell you. I got into my card and was about to go get you (the newspaper mentioned the address) when I thought it twice. It had been two month already. Who knew what had happened to you? Perhaps you were over me and you wanted to marry him. I admit it, it was a stupid thought, but I had to be sure. I had to get someone inside your house. But who?"

"And here I come… right?"

"Yes. I was walking to my place, thinking only about you, when I heard someone calling my name. It was this annoying voice I knew so well but on the other hand, how could she be there?"

"Hey! What about my voice?"

"I turned around and, who did I see? My sister. That was for sure my lucky day. The two most important women in my life had appeared out of nowhere. She looked as surprised as I did. Apparently, she hadn't taken me seriously when I told her that some day I would go to New York and find her."

"Firstly, you were 13. Who takes someone that age seriously? _(A/N. not true. Don't get me wrong)_ And secondly, I found you, not the other way around."

"What ever…" her brother said.

"Let me guess. You told her that you needed her to work as a maid in someone's house and promise you would explain later. You also asked her to talk to me and found out what my feelings were. Am I wrong?"

"That was what he did, indeed. He refused to give me any kind of explanations."

They didn't say nothing for a while, then the oldest broke the silence:

"I still can't believe that you where on the Titanic. And that you didn't even tell me! You do realized that you could have died there, don't you? What was I supposed to do if that happened? Live my hole life thinking that my brother was somewhere out there?"

"Honestly, I don't care. I'm alive, aren't I? And most importantly, I found Rose. And I also found you. What else could I ask for?"

"Jack that's so sweet…" said Rose.

"You really are good with women. Now I understand why every girl at school had a crashed on you…"

"Excuse me?" asked the youngest.

"Thank you very much, Kell. I really appreciate that."

"Oh, look at the time! I have to get going now. See ya. And Rose… I was joking. As a matter of fact, I used to think he was gay…"

"Kelly, out! Now!" he ordered, and then added to Rose. "She was kidding. I'm not gay, but I didn't spend my time seducing girls just for fun."

"I know." she answer. "I played mad because I wanted her to leave."

"Really, what for?"

"You know… I was suppose to be on my honeymoon by now."

"I get it… Well, where do you want me to take you?"

"To the stars." She said before kissing him.

They were so in love… They had missed each other for so long… Now there really wasn't nothing on earth that would come between them.


End file.
